


All Along

by Knersus



Category: War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knersus/pseuds/Knersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble. I have much more to write and no time to do it.  I just love this relationship in both books and film/TV adaptions.  But no one is as good a Pierre as Paul Dano.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters are Tolstoy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

**All Along**

 

There was beauty in anything if you looked for it.

Natasha watched the sun highlight motes of dust through the window, the ray’s bouncing off Marya’s dress as she fidgeted with her hair, she tucked it behind her ear and gave Natasha an encouraging smile.

"Are you ready?"

Natasha nodded and made one final adjustment of her wedding dress, smoothing the fabric with the palms of her hands. Marya smiled behind her and gave her shoulder a pat.

_I wonder if she is thinking of Andrei, I know I am._

She was thinking of him with sadness and a cold streak of pain at his loss clutched at her chest. But there was hope too, a lightness that pried away the crushing grief of Andrei's loss and death. It was Pierre, when she thought of him - it was like sunshine lighting up a winter's day.

Marya’s hand held hers in the coach, Nikolai sitting in front of her leaned forward.

"Are you sure Natasha?"

His blue eyes frowned in concern.

"I am sure brother." She leaned forward and placed her hand on his face in reassurance. He kissed her palm and leant back in the coach, arms folded across his chest.

The coach creaked to a halt and Nikolai led her up ornate steps from the coach into the church.  The eaves murmered with hymn and tendrils of insence drifted lazily into the air as Pierre waited for her at the alter.

Gently he lifted her veil and Natasha looked into his kind face. He bent his head to hers and kissed her lips his breath warm against her skin.

They held hands to cheers and she looked up at him again his face broke into a wide smile, dark green eyes crinkling up at the corners.

_There is beauty in everything, sometimes you just have to be looking in the right direction._

Pierre was the true north for her, she had only been lost before.


End file.
